True Friendship
by Jounouchi123
Summary: 'Perhaps I was fooling myself of thinking that's no one is going to know my secret'. YugixJou friendship One shot *Complete*


_**I don't own Yu-gi-oh!**_

Joey (point of view)

Having a nightmare or a bad dream everyday isn't pleasant nor a good sign for who dreams about it, the person however becomes obnoxious and thinks that's he or she are stressing themselves and doesn't take care of themselves. So they go to the doctor asking for an advice or the right pills to be able to sleep, most of these people will lose the appetite to eat or becomes unable to sleep for days and then they become unhealthy.

But what if they have the same dream every day?

That's me, jounouchi Katsuya, I am seventeen years old, senior obviously and have a royal friends that I am proud of but they have enough problems to worry about so that's why I can't tell them about mine, I just wish to sleep, my problem is that when I get up from dreaming I can't remember the conversations that I make with these blurry faces. I can see my face is awfully pale, and I have three jobs to worry about right now, the debts and paying the rent for my own apartment and dad.

What about the depression, I feel it _**every day**_, always taking the pills maybe I will be a bit happier, I know I said I have friends but I feel the pressure is slowly winning, missing my own sister and my dad doesn't give a damn about what I do, he spends my half money on booze and gambling or going to a club and bring a women to this dump apartment. And I haven't been able to see my friends because of these jobs. But today hopefully will be different I also feel the exhaustion is tearing me apart, sometimes I feel dizzy and a strong headache hits me, probably because I haven't slept and ate well.

I am walking to see Yugi and my friends, we decided to take a break in this weekend and throw a small gathering party, I have sighed when I reached to the game shop. While I was about to knock I felt my sight blacking a little, also dizzy for a moment I thought that I will fall but I held myself uptight not wanting to cause a trouble right now. When I felt better than before I decided to knock, I haven't been sleeping for two days now and just a little amount of sleep for two or three hours per day. I was greeted by Yugi and Honda cheerful faces I couldn't help but smile too, as I entered I saw that they already ordered food, and in that moment my stomach decided to growl loudly I smiled sheepishly, it was a pleasant feeling that I finally found the time to be with them, we laughed, joked around, when it got late everyone left I stayed a little longer with Yugi who I promised because he wanted to talk with me I hope it's nothing serious, already left us alone to talk in peace and quiet, we were sitting on the couch I can feel Yami behind Yugi looking at us in concerned eyes, I don't know what's going on, but the silence started to make me feel uncomfortable that is when Yugi started to talk.

"Jou, how are you feeling?" He asked avoiding looking at me

"I am fine Yug' what's the problem here I thought you wanted to talk with me?" I responded carefully not quite sure why he is asking me these weird questions. And in that moment I realized I've said the wrong answer because Yugi 's eyes showed anger and concern I've never really saw him like that, I don't know what to say to him and that's when he snapped angrily.

"You are the problem here Katsuya"

I flinched at the harsh voice and calling me Katsuya not Jou that means there is something seriously wrong, I couldn't find the words to say, my friend is mad at me because of something. And I feel hopeless because of that, the time was bad to feel this pain again, the dizziness and the horrible headache I have tried hard not to wince in pain and not to show that I am in pain, I looked at Yug' and saw that he wanted to cry but held his tears, I felt guilty for that, for making my friend worry.

"I thought you were my friend Jou, I thought friends tell each other everything" "why you can't tell me that you are not okay? Can't you trust me?" Yug' added in a miserable tone. And that's when I realized that he saw through my mask, what I have been trying to hide from them, and that's when I finally couldn't take it anymore, I wished to find someone to rely on, to find somebody who could comfort my own darkness I fell hard on my own knees, trying hard not to cry or show weakness but Yug' smiled reassuringly and knelt beside me putting his hand on my back. And started talking with a softer tone

"Everybody's worried about you Jou, I can see that your smiles became forced and you lost some Wight that's why I thought it would be for the best to make this just to see you, you became so busy lately that you started to hang out less with us, is it your job?"

I have started to shed tears uncontrollably, and my head started to hurt more I grasped it strongly and closed my eyes shut, my breaths became uneven, my heart beats are running faster I can hear Yugi is calling my name, I can feel him embrace me tightly, whispering friendly words and that's when the pain ended

My eye's felt heavy and I just wanted to sleep, before surrendering I heard Yugi say "Just sleep Jou You are okay now."

Perhaps I was a fool not tell him from the start, or maybe I didn't want anyone to know because I wanted to know who would be the first one to notice my pain, that's selfish for me I know, but wouldn't you feel a little happier now that you found that person, the brother who would see through your mask, and through your strong personality, would you be Just a little bit happier?

Thank you Yugi. And then finally sleep took over me.

**Waaah so cute I love their friendship moments, I don't know if you liked it, I might make more of- Jou with any character- fan fictions because clearly my favorite character is Jou as you can see, but except the female characters sorry! It will also be just friendship moments and I will also write Jou and Kaiba friendship moment that is if you liked this story Ja ne and thanks for reading please Review Please **


End file.
